Jack's Feels
by JadeLilyTaph
Summary: Jack has been having a hard time lately dealing with his developing feelings for Bunny... Just a story as to how Jack deals with his situation, and the others that try to help. This is my first story. Critique me, insult me, love me...
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE MOVIE OR CHARACTERS. **

* * *

Sex. It wasn't something that Jack knew very much about. Sure, he'd seen some of the more...graphic 'love' scenes in a movie that he saw through someone's window on one of his lazy days, or accidentally caught a glimpse of a couple doing the dirty in an area he never would have thought to he would see. Or at least trying to do the dirty. All he remembers from that occasion was both parties kissing sloppily and clawing at each others clothes, which caused him to flush with embarrassment and avoid certain parts of the woods at night in the summertime. He just didn't get the point.

It was probably because he's been on his own for most of his existence. He'd never been close to anyone like that before. Hell, he was invisible to everyone for around 300 years. Any kind of physical contact seemed so foreign to him, even a bit awkward and uncomfortable at times, the anxiety sometimes inhibiting him momentarily.

The Guardians seemed to respect his feelings for the most time, but there were those weird moments when Tooth invaded his personal space or when North gives him bear hugs. The man was bigger and stronger than a bear, without a doubt. Many a time has Jack been partially crushed because he was on the receiving end of the larger man's fatherly affection. Sandy, on the other hand, was awesome when it came to respecting personal space. He was always so mindful of Jack's comfort level and never crossed the line. And that was something that Jack appreciated very much.

And then there's Bunny. For some reason Bunny is a different case. Jack practically jumps at the chance to challenge the Bringer of Spring. He could recall the way his blood pumped through his veins when Bunny and himself got in each others faces, challenging each other to back down. He remembers the warmth of Bunny's breath on his face, which smelled not so surprisingly like carrots. The memory even made Jack's face flush with warmth, a sensation that was also foreign to him to a degree.

Jack had a while to mull over his new life and those who dwell in it, they had defeated pitch years ago. He came to realize that he was...different. Fairly different than others his age (well, 18 not 318 mind you). He'd seen how they behave and how they would act around each other and the opposite sex. Some details he wish he could forget, much like that awkward moment in the woods. It made him a little queezy just thinking about it. Whenever he tried to picture a girl kissing him, he didn't feel anything. Nothing. Zip. Nada. He knew he wasn't affected like the others were. And for the longest time, he couldn't figure out why.

But as Jaime grew older, he began to realize that times have really changed. He remembered the day when Jaime told Jack that his friend had a crush on some guy from their school. That really threw Jack for a loop. When he asked Jaime what he meant, the brunette only confirmed that his friend was gay. Gay? Jack never realized that two people of the same sex could be together. He remembered that conversation well...

* * *

"So, he's a guy...that likes a guy? Like, like likes a guy?" Jack inquired the Jaime, who was criss crossed on his bed. Jack's face was bunched up with confusion as he lounged in the windowsill, his staff held in his hands.

"Yeah, dude. It's totally normal these days," Jaime brushed some of his hair out of his face, "Although there are some narrow-minded people out there, there's also lots more acceptance for that kind of stuff." The teen just shrugged it off and went back to his pre-calc homework. Jack only stared out the window, the sun already beginning to set. He watched as the frost danced across the glass where his fingers made contact. He doodled snowflakes and a little bunny off to the side.

"How did he know?" Jack asked. Jaime looked up from his homework and set down his calculator, studying his long time friend. It took a moment to figure out what he had been asking.

"Um, I don't really know..." Jaime admitted. He saw Jack deflate a little bit before continuing, "I guess it's kinda like knowing who you love in a way." Jack tilted his head and raised an eyebrow before asking,

"Well then, how do you know _that_?" Jaime sighed, a small smile on his face. It was times like these when he could easily forget that Jack was roughly 300 years older than him.

"How I would imagine it is..." The brunette paused, trying to piece his explanation together, "When that special person is near, your heart feels like it's gonna beat right out of your chest. Or when you think about them, you feel like you're floating away on a cloud. You just want to be close to them and feel like you can spend the rest of your life in each others arms, completely happy. When you close your eyes you see their face and you forget how to breathe."Jack stared wide eyed at the friend's speech. Jaime, realizing how strange all that sounded, blushed scarlet and rubbed the back of his neck. "Um, you know that Sophie makes me watch a movie every Sunday with her, right?" Que head nod from Jack, "Yeah, she always gets to pick, and lately I've been visiting chick flick Purgatory..."

Jack laughed, clutching his stomach and almost losing grip on his staff. The though of Sophie forcing Jaime to watch girly movies flashed through his mind, the horrified look on the boy's face was amusing to imagine for Jack. Jaime huffed, not caring too much for being laughed at and crossed his arms. Jack, noticing the teen's pout, ceased his laughter and opted for a barely contained chuckle.

"Oh, come on Jaime. I can't help it." Jaime proceeded to turn away from the winter spirit in a dramatic fashion. Jack had the fleeting suspicion that the boy's sister most likely made him watch dramas too. He continued, "C'mon, don't be like that." No response. Jack sighed. "You know, you probably are right about all that stuff anyway. You never know, those movies could actually come in handy someday. Like if you ever think you fell in love or something."

Jack noticed Jaime tense up a little bit and he could barely see the blush that covered the brunette's face through the cascade of hair. But he still _could_ see it. A light bulb figuratively appeared over his head as the pieces clicked together in his mind. Jack smirked and leaned forward a little bit, leaning on his staff. "Jaime...?" Said boy turned to face Jack, eyes wide like a deer caught in the headlights. He's known Jack for years now and he knew _that_tone. Jack knew that Jaime knew what was coming too and his smirk only grew. "It's Cupcake, isn't it?"

"JACK!" Jaime said as he flew off the bed in a rage, the heavy math textbook and the many papers of homework fell to the floor. The teen lunged for Jack, who unlatched the lock and fell out the window, managing to escape the attempted assault. The Wind caught him and he made a speedy getaway. All around the block the string of swears from an embarrassed teen could be heard by all, while the taunting laughter of Jack Frost could be heard by anyone who's belief was strong enough.

Jack snickered at the sound of a window slamming shut and he maneuvered his way towards his lake. The Wind carried him with ease, caressing his face and ruffling his hair much like a mother would their child. Breathing in the fresh air caused Jack to relax. He eyed the many snow covered tree tops and couple of squirrels chasing each other below him. Cruising on the Wind, he thought back to what Jaime told him before.

**_'When that special person is near, your heart feels like it's gonna beat right out of your chest.'_**

Jack tried to think of a time when he felt like his heart wanted to "beat right out of his chest". He recalled the panic he felt when his sister almost fell through the ice, ultimately causing his own demise. He remembered how hard his heart was beating during that close call, and his heart most certainly felt like it was going to beat right out of his chest when he crashed into the frozen lake...but that probably wasn't what Jaime meant.

He fast forwarded to the time when 7 year old Jaime saw him for the first time or when he hugged him goodbye after the battle with Pitch. His heart skipped a beat both times then accelerated at an alarming rate, if only because he was in shock. He didn't even have to think about it, he did truly love Jaime, but it was the love of a little brother, not for that 'special someone'.

He re-winded to when the Guardians wanted him to join their group. How anxious he was when they wanted to start seeing him more often. The hugs from Tooth and the affectionate pats on the Back from North made his heart beat twice as fast, but that was because he felt like he could be a part of their make shift family someday. He could see himself becoming closer to all of the Guardians, but it would take a while. It wasn't easy adjusting from being invisible for 300 years to becoming one of the Guardians, who were known worldwide. Nevertheless, he did love to spend his time with the group. The nice chats with Tooth, flying around the world with Sandy, helping North with some Christmas preparations (well, he was mostly forced to help because he often distracted the elves and yetis from their work), he enjoyed all of it. He especially loved it when he fought with Bunny, teasing him and distracting him from his duties every so often. Even it he wouldn't admit it out loud, itwas fun to be around Bunny.

Bunny...

"Woah!" The Wind violently lifted Jack higher. He realized that he had almost crashed into a passing tree in his distracted state. A little boost of adrenaline coursed through his body at the close call. He swooped down to the ground, silently thanking the Wind for jostling him out of his reverie before he got himself hurt. With a shaky breath, he made his way deeper into the woods. This time _by foot_.

There were a few birds chirping within the leafless trees and he noticed a small fox trotting along a ways away. Generally there wasn't much life around, not in the winter. The freezing temperatures weren't very hospitable to the usual furry creatures of the woods. Even with the beautiful snow and ice all around him, Jack has a brief feeling of loneliness shoot through him but quickly dismisses it. It was because of the lack of life that made winter the loneliest season he concluded. Following this idea, he reckoned that Spring would be the least loneliness, especially with Bunny around to brighten things up with his inspirational views of Hope and new life.

Jack shakes his head to rid himself of any thoughts of the Easter Bunny. He wouldn't admit it, but he'd been thinking a little bit more of Bunny lately. More so than he deemed normal (which wasn't really saying much). To any other person, this would be worrisome. But worrying was not in Jack Frost's vocabulary. Nope. He was all about snowballs and fun times. He didn't have the time or the desire to worry about things as abstract as thoughts. It was just against his nature to be so chill (excuse the pun) and laid back, not to take things so seriously.

The winter spirit makes his way towards his lake and smiles. Even if this was the place he died, it still held some precious memories. Many of which his sister made an appearance in. He sat himself down in the middle of the lake and gazed up at the sky. The sun was just about finished setting and he could see the bright shining of the stars. Burgess wasn't the biggest of towns, so the light pollution was minimal and the stars lit up the entire sky. The Wind that lazily breezed through his hair as he leaned back. He found the cold ice beneath him comforting. The few chirping birds were still in the back round sang their cheery tunes. In this rare piece of serenity, Jack closes his eyes and the ringing of Jaime's voice from earlier echos in his head.

**_'When you close your eyes you see their face and you forget how to breathe'_**

A sudden flash of a certain furry Guardian's face shot through his head and Jack sat up with a gasp, eyes wide. That didn't just happen. There is no way. Jack slowly closes his eyes once more only to have a different image of the same Bunny pop into his mind, and his eyes snap open again. He placed both hands over his mouth in attempt to muffle the distressed utterance that escaped his mouth. One thought came to his mind.

_Oh, shit._

* * *

**Well, there it is... I'm trying to figure out some of the basics of this site but, whatever. I'm not a profssional writer either, so if you just go all out and flame me it won't really do much (except make me laugh).**

**Reveiw if you want. I would appreciate some pointers, tips, or suggestions when it comes to my writing.**

**Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

The little town of Burgess was quiet the past few days. During the day, no one slipped on ice or fell victim to a snowball to the face that suspiciously came out of nowhere. The adults seemed at ease, but the children were disappointed. Around this time of year, they constantly had snow days and got the chance to have snowball fights with Jack Frost, or at least saw the winter spirit flying around on an almost daily basis. But he was nowhere to be found and he hadn't made an appearance in days. At night, tucked away in their cozy beds, the children briefly wondered where Jack Frost could be...

Sitting in the middle of his lake at 10 o'clock in the evening, Jack contemplated his life, or more specifically, his situation. Jack couldn't sleep for days after his 'epiphany'. His racing heart and the butterflies in his stomach made it impossible for him to even attempt sleep. Whenever he closed his eyes, all he saw was Bunny. The way his nose twitched whenever Jack commented that Spring was too colorful. The way his eyes twinkled whenever he spoke of Easter and the hope accompanied it. The way he smirked when he won an argument against North.

UGH, that damn rabbit would not leave his mind. His thoughts were constantly running a million miles an hour. He could bet that if his thoughts could race oversized bunny, his thoughts would win hands down. And that was saying _a lot._

The winter spirit groaned and laid onto his back, his arms and legs sprawled out and his staff rested a few inches to his side. He tried to admire the stars, to distract his overzealous mind away from the target of his affection, but to his disdain, he realized that all constellations were of Bunny. A felling of unease and irritation spread throughout his body

"Oh for fuck's sake!"

He sat up and rubbed his face, noticing the wave of familiar heat appear on his face. Yes, heat. Jack Frost was indeed blushing. He hated blushing. He hated the feeling of uncomfortable warmth spreading across his face. It wasn't even a foreign feeling anymore and to his horror, he realized a couple days ago that was actually getting used to it. This doesn't mean that is didn't still aggravate and annoy him to no end. He sadly accepted the fact that the occurrence would be happening a lot more in his near future.

Jack sighed as he took his hands away from his face, the blush finally dissipating. He noticed a golden stream of light above him. He reached for his staff and reluctantly stood up waiting for his fellow Guardian to arrive. Before he could even blink, the Sandman swooped down, eying Jack like a parent about to scold their child. Jack gulped, knowing that this wasn't just some passing by greeting.

"Hey, Sandy. What's up?" He forced a smile and timidly waved at the little golden Buddha.

Sandy briefly projected symbols of stars and the moon above his head, as if stating the obvious.

_The sky._

Jack had been getting better at deciphering Sandy's pictures and almost laughed at his sassy attitude, but decided that it probably wasn't the time or place.

"I'm guessing that I'm in trouble?" Jack rubbed the back of his neck before tightly gripping and leaning on his staff in a subconscious attempt to shield himself behind the thin piece of wood. Sandy crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, a few different signs above his head danced with golden light.

_When are you __**not**__ in trouble?_

Jack let out a tense laugh, briefly searching around him for a way to escape but stayed put because he was even too exhausted to too breathe, let alone outrun, er out-fly Sandy.

_Why haven't you been sleeping?_

"I've been sleeping just fine," Jack lied. Sandy shook his head narrowed his eyes, knowing that Jack knew that _he_ knew it as a lie. Jack stayed silent. Something that wasn't a regular occurrence with the Guardian of Fun. Sandy's expression softened when he saw Jack sigh and deflate a bit. The little man floated closer to Jack and pull his chin up to make eye contact.

_What's wrong? You can tell me._

Jack pulled back a little and answered, "I know, but trust me Sandy, it's nothing. I'm fine."

The Sandman almost pulled out his hair. Jack always pushed others away when something was wrong. It was in his nature to be stubborn, possibly more so than Bunnymund's. Now that he thought about it, Bunny had been acting weird lately too, ignoring North's attempts at gathering them all for their monthly check in's. After the whole incident with Pitch, the Guardians all agreed that they should meet at North's at least once a month to keep in touch and bond. Bunny and Jack have been ignoring the little get-togethers for a while now, two months for Jack and four months for Bunny was it? Sandy formed a little bunny hopping around above his head.

_Does it have something to do with Bunny?_

Jack's eyes widened and he froze (excuse the pun). Sandy floated back a little bit. Judging by his reaction, Sandy knew he was right. What about, he didn't know. All he did know is that it definitely had to do with Bunnymund.

_What about Bunny?_

Jack felt the heat rise to his face and he turned his attention down to the snow covered ground again. The pieces clicked together in the Sandman's mind like a mini Sherlock Holmes. Jack glanced up at Sandy, who smiled and nodded his head with understanding. Jack's heart sped up in a panic.

"Oh my god Sandy, I don't know what's going on. I can't- I didn't mean- it just did. What do I do? I can't be around Bunny. I just- I can't, ugh! Words!" Jack waved his hands around as he tried to form coherent sentences, his staff coming too close to Sandy's face a couple times. He backed up a little and felt the temperature drop about 10 degrees in the young spirit's distress. He realized why Jack hadn't been able to sleep lately. He gestured Jack to calm down, and to his surprise, he did. Sandy smiled once more and gave two thumbs up and a little check mark appeared over his head.

"What?" Jack was confused as to what his friend meant, slightly disoriented from his outburst. Sandy floated up to Jack's level and placed both hands on the winter spirit's shoulders, giving him a couple pats in attempt to comfort Jack.

_It's okay to like him._

Jack smiled a little, "You, aren't freaked out or anything?" Sandy pulled away and shoot his head vigorously, like a cartoon character, eyes shut and hair flinging back and forth. Jack let out a semi-relieved laugh, hunching forward in exhaustion. His little outburst took more out of him that he would like to admit.

Sandy noticed his friend slouch a bit more. He took in all of Jack's appearance and wagged his finger. If he could speak, Jack bet that he would be tsk-ing him as well. Knowing that he needed some rest, he nodded in agreement, to tired to argue otherwise.

"You mind giving me a hand?" Sandy floated up to Jack, holding out his hand for a high five. Jack laughed and ungracefully plopped down onto the ground, looking up at Sandy. The Sandman, even though was displeased as to the location Jack wanted to sleep, obliged to his friend's request. Sleep was sleep, and Jack was in desperate need of it. Jack tensed a little bit before nervously looking at Sandy.

"Sandy, can you not tell anyone? Please?" Sandy could almost feel the anxiety radiating off of the young spirit. Sandy raised an eyebrow and barely hid the smirk on his face, forming the small bunny hopping around above his head from before and adding a heart.

_Oh, you mean about Bunny?_

Jack groaned, causing Sandy to silently laugh before waving his hands around to reassure that he was kidding and smiled at Jack. Sandy may be the sass master, but he was also one of the kindest people that Jack knew.

"Really?"

Sandy crosses his heart and raises his hand. He noticed Jack smile a little bit, wary and still anxious, so he used his fingers to 'zip' his mouth shut.

_I won't say a word. _

Jack genuinely smiled at the golden man's antics, who formed a ball of sweet dreams.

"Thanks Sandy."

The Sandman winked and tossed the ball of golden sand at Jack. He slowly closed his eyes and began to dream...with the fleeting thought of curiosity as to how good Sandy would be in a snowball fight. He generally had good aim with his dream beams and golden balls of dream sand, and he had been doing this for hundreds if not thousands of years so he must have quite an arm.

Sandy smiled as he saw Jack sigh in content. With his job done here, he took to the skies so he could deliver sweet dreams to the rest of awaiting children around the world.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, er afternoon, Jack awoke refreshed and well rested. He was a little confused as to why he couldn't recall the dream that caused him to fall into his deep sleep, then he remembered his run in with Sandy the previous night. Jack sighed when he realized that the Sandman probably gave him a dream that most likely starred a certain 6 foot rabbit. Jack was half embarrassed and half relieved that Sandy didn't make him remember his dream. Who knows what his mind could come up with?

Shaking his the dangerous thoughts that here creeping into his mind, he jumped to his feet and called upon the Wind. He cruised his way into the heart of Burgess. There was a guy jogging through the park with his dog near a group of kids. Jack guessed that the kids were already out of school for the day and he wondered how long he'd been sleeping. Around 15 hours? That sounded right. A cheer from below jolted Jack out of his thoughts and he looked down to see a few kids beam up at him. Chuckling, he lowered himself down and landed amidst the group of kids. They were roughly around the age of Jaime when he first started believing in Jack. The kids all greeted him, an avalanche of questions commenced. A little boy in a poof-ball hat and glasses approached Jack and asked over the crowd,

"Where have you been?" The kids all quieted, waiting for his response.

"I've been around. You know, special top secret Guardian stuff," he mused. The boy in glasses scoffed a little while the rest of the kids all 'ooh'd and 'ahh'd. It wasn't a lie, per say. He was a Guardian and moping around with bouts of panic, dwelling over personal turmoil could be counted as 'stuff'.

"Yup, I'm totally awesome, I know this," he said. The kids laughed with glee causing Jack to smile. It was nice to feel like his old self again, confidant and cool (yes, another pun. Deal with it.), a total 180 from the past few days.

Jack felt his mischievousness starting to act up. He nonchalantly scooped up some snow and formed a snowball behind his back, then chucked it at the boy in glasses. His glasses went flying as he was knocked to the ground. Silence fell upon everyone and the boy stared at Jack, wide eyed and in shock, not bothering to wipe the snow off of his face. Then the boy shot up and roared, "This means war!"

The kids all scurried around to find a shelter and begin to build their own snowballs.

Jack flew around, dodging snowballs and taunting the kids, which only made them try harder. He loved playing with kids, and he was glad that he could bring a sense of fun to them. It made him feel important and that there was a reason for his existence. Before becoming a Guardian, that is.

Jack heard a feminine laugh from behind him. Turning at the familiar giggle, he saw Cupcake who most likely witnessed the entire charade. Cupcake was one of the last of his original group of believers. Only Jaime and Cupcake seemed to withhold a string of childhood belief enough to see him.

He smiled and waved at her. She happily waved back but then motioned him to come over to her. Tilting his head and hesitating, he was ambushed by a few snowballs. He laughed and held his hand up in surrender.

"Okay, okay! You win!" The victorious cheers of the kids filled the air.

"But it's only because I was distracted. It was a one time deal," he warned as he landed. He turned back to Cupcake, who gestured him over again, then faced the kids.

"Hey, guys. I gotta go do something, kay?" The kids all 'aw'ed in disappointment. Jack chuckled began to walk towards Cupcake across the street, but paused. He kicked his staff over his shoulder, and called out, "Cheer up guys. Maybe you won't have school tomorrow," he glanced over his shoulder with a smirk, "I hear that there might be a freak snowstorm tonight."

A loud cheer once again echoed all around. Jack stopped in front of Cupcake and leaned on his staff. Jack remembered that Jaime was head over heels for his childhood friend. It was kind of surprising that it would be Cupcake, a few years ago she always teased Jaime for this and that, but now she was as kind, even cute as a baby bunny. Bunny... NO. Stop these thoughts. Subject change NOW.

Jack almost fell over, his staff slipping a little, but he caught himself and opted to just stand on his own two feet and not lean on anything.

"Hey, Cupcake. What's up?"

Said girl blushed at the comment and placed her hands on her hips.

"It's Cassie, Jack. Not Cupcake," He shrugged her correction off and waited for her to continue, "You know, it's not a very good idea to make it a snow day every other day. They're gonna miss a lot of school." Jack scoffed.

"The kids love the snow days, and they love that I make 'em."

"They do now, but they won't be too keen on you if they have to make up two weeks of school during the summer."

"I really don't see how that's my problem," he sassed back with a grin. Cupcake, Cassi laughed before turning serious.

"It's nice to see you around for once. The kids I babysit said that they hadn't seen you lately." Jack knew what she was getting at and scoffed a bit.

"I was doing sp-"

"-special top secret Guardian stuff?" She crossed her arms and smiled slyly, "I heard." Jack pouted. He knew she didn't buy it. So he just shrugged and looked down the street. There were cars driving past, going slower than usual in fear of fish-tailing into a snow bank. Some birds were chillin' (oh dear lord, another pun) on the telephone wires, chirping to each other. The jogger and his dog from before passed by the winter spirit and the love interest of his best friend. Jack briefly wondered what the adults and non-believers thought of Cupcake when they saw that she was talking to 'herself'.

"Jaime was worried, you know." Jack groaned, the guilt stabbed through him like a poisonous arrow. He caught her eye and semi-glared at the dirty card she played. He then shifted his disposition shyly, rubbing the back of his neck and reverting his eyes.

"I was just dealing with some stuff."

"What stuff?" she asked. "Hey," she tried to catch his eye, "c'mon you can tell me. I'm a student mentor at my school." Jack fought the urge to roll his eyes and briefly considered telling her for a moment. It might be a good thing to get a girl's perspective, considering they knew about this stuff, right?

"Well-" a group of kids ran passed them, cutting Jack off. Cassi huffed at the interruption.

"Walk with me?" she asked Jack. He nodded and walked beside her. Getting out of seeing and hearing distance from the kids is essential for Jack to open up, and taking a walk could fix the problem. After a few minutes of silence, Jack spoke.

"I kinda like someone." Cassi's eyes shone with merriment and she had to contain her excitement,to keep the inner fangirl at bay. As the leader of her school's student mentor group and she knew how to handle these situations well, especially relationships.

"Oh, really? Is it anyone I know?" Jack froze (those damn puns) and lowered his head as he felt the familiar warmth on his face grow. Cassi was confused at first, but then she saw him nod his head slightly. She felt excited and happy for the winter spirit.

"Who is it? The Tooth Fairy?"

Jack shook his head. Who else could it be? The only other girl Cassi knew of in reference to Jack was Sophie...

"Is it Sophie?" she asked, eyes wide with disbelief. Jack's head shot up and he waved his hands.

"No, no, no! I don't wanna say 'ew', but ew! She's like my little sister!"

A wave of relief flooded Cassi at his response. Breaking that news to Jaime would be practically suicide.

Jaime...

She remembered a few days ago when Jaime came to her, slightly worried and somewhat nervous, asking if she'd seen Jack. After telling him that she hadn't seen him in a couple of weeks, she noticed Jaime acting different. He was always jumpy around her, more so than usual, and he was extremely awkward when he came to see her last. She knew something was up and inquired as to why he was behaving so weird. His stuttering reply was that he and Jack had been in an argument. She proceeded to drill him for answers, and Jaime recalled the gist of the conversation...which was mostly about sexuality and liking the same sex as yourself.

Her eyes widened again, this time even bigger.

"Is...is it," he looked at her timidly, awaiting another awkward moment, "is it Jaime?"

Jack's reaction was a mixture of horror, disbelief, and panic.

"NO. Oh, my God."

He wrapped his arms around his head and shut his eyes in attempt to block out the thought.

"Okay, sorry! Sorry!" She tried to calm him.

"He's not a mortal!"

Her eyes widened. So it _was_ a he? The little fangirl in Cassi made dying whale sounds from within and her curiosity only grew. Jack's crush was a he and not a mortal, so he was most likely a spirit...whom she's met before. That would mean that it was one of the Guardians. Unfortunately, the first Guardian that crossed her mind was North, whose name slipped through her lips before she could think it through.

"Oh."

Jack looked like he was going to hurl or pass out at the thought. He keeled down and covered a hand over his face trying to block out all thoughts of the jolly father figure.

"I'm sorry, that slipped out," she said with a forced laugh. He stood back up with a pained expression, eyes closed. Cassi narrowed down the possibilities pretty past and she really didn't really have to think very hard about it.

"Bunny?"

Jack opened his eyes, shoulders tense and held his breath. Just as he was going to answer, a familiar voice appeared.

"What about a bunny?" Jack and Cassi turned to see Jaime waltz up to them. He brightened when he saw Jack and his crush, but then became suspicious and slightly nervous, thinking back to the last time he spoke with Jack.

"Hey," Jaime greeted Jack timidly, praying that he wouldn't make a fool of himself in front of Cassi.

"Hi, Jaime," he greeted back, voice higher than usual. Being close friends for years now, the two boys could read each other quite well. Jack glanced at Cassi then back to Jaime and shook his head, indicating that Jaime's crush was still secret and Jack was going to keep it that way until Jaime said otherwise. They shared a brief smile, no apologies needed, not for teasing and what appeared to be the cold shoulder(I seriously can't stop). As far as they were concerned, everything was fine between them. Jack remembered that Cassi was with them and that she just figured out who he liked...before Jaime did. Jack winced.

"Um, you guys were taking about bunnies?" Jaime asked, confused at Jack's unusual behavior. Cassi tried to jump in to relieve pressure for Jack to confess anything.

"Yeah, a- uh, kid that I...babysit, just got a bunny. It's blue. Er, blueish grey, I mean-" Jack and Jaime both could tell she was lying, it just wasn't in her nature to be untruthful. Jack face palmed and sighed.

"I'm gay."

Both Jaime and Cassi were shell-shocked at his blunt statement.

"I uh, think?" He recoiled slightly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"What do you mean 'you think'?" Jaime asked. Jack shrugged.

"Well, I don't really like-like girls..." Cassi and Jaime nodded, waiting for Jack to elaborate further, "but at the same time, guys don't do anything for me either," Jack was starting to slightly panic, breath coming faster and voice raising in both pitch and volume, "I just don't know what's going on and I have been feeling really weird lately and everything's just confusing!"

"Whoa, whoa, calm down," Cassi cooed.

Jack too a couple deep breaths and he felt his heart pace slow down.

"You don't have to be confused. You just said that you don't like girls, right?" Cassi asked and Jaime stayed silent. Jack nodded and she continued, "How do you know?"

Jack shrugged. It wasn't something he could put into words. Just a feeling that he had. Jack mentally slapped himself for sounding like North.

"I guess I...don't," he threw his arms up, "How am I supposed to?" His aggravation peeking through. Cassi contemplated a moment, tapping her chin then she snapped her fingers as an idea came to her. She stepped forward and kissed Jack. The cold of Jack's mouth caused Cassi's sensitive teeth to ache a little bit as if she took a bite of an ice cream treat.

Jack panicked and pushed her away, looking as if he had been violated, which in a sense, he had been. He tightened his grip on his staff and hugged it close to him as if it were going to bring him any sense of comfort.

"What was that?" Jaime asked, trying to keep his voice steady. He tried to control his conflicted emotions of hurt towards Cassi, and anger, lining up with betrayal towards Jack. Cassi ignored him and kept her attention on Jack.

"Did you feel anything just now?"

"Yeah! Horror and disgust! No offense."

Cassi laughed, brushing off the offensive comment. This was the reaction she was hoping for. Jaime and Jack both remained silent, willing her to cut to the chase.

"And you didn't feel any 'spark'." It came out more of a statement than a question.

"No," Jack realization overcoming him over what had just happened. She just helped him prove to himself that he had no interest in girls. In a twisted way, Jack felt better knowing this fact, less confused. He tilted his head and paced a little bit down the sidewalk, mulling over the fact that he wasn't attracted to girls, not that it was very surprising. He was just happy that it was pretty much proven now.

Cassi smiled and looked at Jaime then gestured with a tilt or her head back to Jack. Jaime glanced at his friend and back to the girl next to him, shrugging with a raised eyebrow. Cassi sighed and placed her hands on her hips. Boys were clueless. She gestured towards Jack with her head once more, then puckered her lips at Jaime, who blushed a little at the action. Jaime finally caught on and shook his head.

"Oh, no. I don't think so," he whispered to her, not wanting Jack to overhear. He was not going to kiss him. Sure they were close friends, but not _that_ close. Guy friends didn't do that. Jaime briefly wondered if girl friends did, but shook his head to rid his mind of the perverted thoughts before they got out of hand. Hormones suck.

"Jaime, you have to do this for him." He shook his head fiercely and crossed his arms over his chest. Cassi pouted at the teen's stubbornness.

"Do this for your friend. Your _best_ friend. Your best friend that is in need of help."

Jaime groaned, brushing his fingers through his hair. Cassi was just playing dirty now. Stupid guilt trips. She may be a terrible liar, but she was a pretty good manipulator when she wanted to be. Cassi gave him puppy dog eyes. It was no use. He was done for. He caved.

Mentally swearing, he stomped up to the unknowing winter spirit and turned him around, holding him in place by the shoulders. Jaime closed his eyes and forcefully placed his lips to Jack's. A chill ran down Jaime's spine at the cold contact. Jack let out a (manly) squeak of surprise at the movement then pushed him away, backing up to the building wall like a scared cat, staff once again clutched close to him.

Jaime turned to face Cassi with a distressed expression and even more embarrassment flooding through him. Why was it that Cassi could make him do things he never would want to do. Her eyes twinkled with pride for Jaime. Oh yeah, that's why.

"How could you make me do that?"

Jack took in the distressed reaction from Jaime and the sly expression that Cassi wore. He realized what happened and laughed. Jaime looked over to him confused as to the complete 180 in conduct.

"Wow, she's got you around her finger dude."

Jaime blushed. Jack had been on a roll teasing him and quite frankly it wasn't fair in Jaime's opinion. In his embarrassment, Jaime tried to come up with a come back but only managed to direct the attention back to Jack instead of portraying himself as super witty in front of Cassi.

"Well, who's got you around their finger?" He heard Cassi giggle.

"More like paw."

The comment confused Jaime at first. The only person he knew that had paws was...

"Bunny!?"

Jack sighed.

"Yeah. Shocking new development in my life. Lucky me."

Jaime knew that Jack hadn't been around in a few days, but that was only because he thought that Jack was worried that Jaime was mad at him. He never would have guessed that his friend had a crush on the Easter Bunny. Then again, Jaime was never good at anything when it came to relationships, even if he's seen movie after movie of dramatic love stories with his little sister. He supposed the lack of communication and visits from Jack made sense now. How freaked out would _you_ be if you realized that you fell for a six foot rabbit? Jaime couldn't fathom it.

"This is good. This is progress."

Cassi clasped her hands together and grinned. Always the psychologist that girl was.

"You have no idea how many levels of wrong all of this was, do you?" Jack asked her, voice monotone and lacking the amusement that the girl possessed. He leaned on his staff and glanced at her.

"Well, it worked didn't it?" the girl grinned like the Cheshire cat. She was a sneaky one. The trio began to walk down the sidewalk back towards the park.

"Just don't _ever_ do that again," Jack warned with a playful grin of his own.

"What, I may not be the best kisser, but I'm not that bad."

Jack laughed, causing a chuckle from Jaime as well.

"It isn't that. It's just that kissing you isn't my department," Jack patted Jaime on the back, "That should be Jaime's." The brunette gasped and his jaw dropped. Jack winced, wishing that he could take the words back. He just entered dangerous waters now, waters that he wasn't meant to traverse. So he decided to do the only logical thing: Give them some privacy.

"I'm out."

Jack took to the skies.

"Jack!"

That conversation was private and Jack had no place to be around. He knew that it was going to happen anyway, and Jaime was most likely going to be really mad at him this time. But hopefully things would work out for them. They had a lot to sort through. Jack was almost certain that things would go fine. As he thought back, there were times that Cassi acted like she may have had an interest in Jaime. He only hoped that Jaime wouldn't do or say anything stupid to mess up his chances.

Jack made his way north. He thought that the kids in Wisconsin deserved a snow day. It was probably best for Jaime to stay clear of Jack to cool down anyway. As ironic as that sounded, it made sense. Maybe Jack would bring him something from North's workshop the next time he visited Burgess as a peace offering...

* * *

**Wow, that was longer than expected. This is definitely not my best work...Originally this was only going to be a one shot drabble, but chapter will probably be centered around Bunny. **

**Hope you all like it so far!**

**Review if you want. I'd be nice to get some constructive criticizm.**


	4. Sorry, guys

**Sorry guys, I'm not gonna continue this story.**

**I have been so busy with finals and some personal stuff lately to the point of having no motivation at all. The last chapter was rushed so much, I didn't even read through it...ugh. I know, excuses are like belly buttons but whatever. **

**In all honesty, this was only supposed to be a one-shot word vomit thing. I didn't plan on continuing it at all. If someone wants to continue this plot, then by all means please do! You can rewrite the beginning if you want.**

**Thank you so much for reading and such... Next time I swear I'll be a more responsible writer and actually finish it!**


End file.
